Fox-Terror
Fox-Terror is a 1957 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on "fox terrier," a breed of dog. Plot A Fox scampers away from the henhouse when a young rooster rings the alarm bell. Barnyard Dawg arrives, but sees no fox, so he thinks the rooster just rang the bell because he wanted a drink of water. When he sees Foghorn Leghorn leave to go fishing, the fox disguises himself and suggests that he go hunting instead, and bring the dog with him. Foggy likes this idea, so he grabs a shotgun and ties a rope around Dawg's neck and drags him away. The fox heads for the henhouse, but the young rooster rings the alarm again. Dawg runs back, dragging Foghorn behind him, but again the fox scampers away. Dawg only sees the rooster ringing the bell and presumes he's just thirsty again. The fox then pretends to be a quiz show host and urges Foghorn to press a buzzer. However, the button is wired to a firecracker in Dawg's mouth. When it blows, the dog retaliates and presses the button again to detonate a cracker in the bird's beak. Meanwhile, the fox returns to the henhouse. The young rooster pulls the alarm and the fox flees. Dawg arrives and, seeing no fox, dumps a whole bucket of water on the little rooster. The fox unpacks a "Magic Folding Box" and lures Dawg into it with a bone. When the dog is inside, the fox folds the box into a tiny package, then disguises himself as a swami and sells it as a "lucky charm" to Foghorn, who is on his way to go fishing again. Foghorn throws it over his shoulder for luck and it lands in the well. Dawg emerges battered and bruised and he folds Foghorn into a tiny package and throws him into the well. The young rooster pull the alarm again. Had enough, Dawg plans to hit him with a mallet. But the young rooster beat him to it as he hits Dawg in the head as payback for dumping water on him earlier and for not listening to his warnings. Dawg and Foghorn realize the fox has been tricking them with disguises so they give him a taste of his own medicine. Censorship The now-defunct WB channel edited out the scene when Foghorn and the barnyard dog spinning and shooting their respective duel guns at the fox.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-e-f.aspx Availability * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * This was the last Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg cartoon to be reissued as a Blue Ribbon as it was reissued on August 29, 1964. The other three reissued before this one were "Weasel Stop", "The High and the Flighty", and "Raw! Raw! Rooster!"http://betterlivingtv.blogspot.com/2013/08/blue-ribbon-blues.html * This is one of the few Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg cartoons where both win at the end along with "The High and the Flighty" and "Of Rice and Hen". * Unlike most reissues during this time, the original ending title was kept. * "Fox-Terror" is one of the three Robert McKimson directed shorts to have storyman Michael Maltese as writer, and the only two Foghorn Leghorn cartoons which Maltese ever wrote, the other one being "Weasel While You Work". * On the Boomerang app this cartoon's title doesn't have the hyphen, it uses a space instead. Gallery Fox racetrack tout.png Fox Quiz Presenter.png Fox Seer.png References Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:1957 Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Bob Majors Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer